Runaway
by melness0128
Summary: Chloe goes to Clark's Metropolis apartment to try and convince him to come home. Smut ensues.


This was one of the first pieces of fanfiction I ever wrote and it's a little embarrassing to be reposting it now but I've cleaned it up as much as I could without rewriting the whole thing *shrugs* whatever. They do not use a condom in this fic but I am in no way endorsing unsafe sex. Always protect yourself!

* * *

The last time Chloe had set foot on this doorstep she had specifically been told never to come back. But desperate times called for desperate measures. Everyone needed Clark to come home and whatever this thing was that he was doing, this like quest for self-discovery or whatever, it had to stop NOW! Gathering her courage, she raised her fist to the door and gave it three hard knocks. Minutes passed and she was raising her hand to knock again when the door swung open to reveal a shirtless Clark Kent, clad only in a pair of jeans. But it wasn't the sight of his perfect pecs or his defined abs that shocked her most. No, it was the scorching red diamond shaped scar that was now adorning said chest and she was positive it had never been there before.

"Oh my _God_ , Clark! What happened?" Her eyes went from his chest to his face and back again. The scar was raised up and red like it was still fresh and it looked like it hurt like a bitch. She reached out a hand to touch but pulled back just before making contact. This new Clark was different than the one she'd always known and she didn't wanna set him off. But when her eyes traveled back to his face she saw an expression on it that she'd never seen before. Rage, just pure rage. His eyes practically glowed red with it. A primal growl reverberated inside his chest and he grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders and pulled her inside, looking in both directions to make sure she was alone and then slammed the door behind him.

"I thought I told you never to come back here!" He screamed at her, giving her a vigorous shake. "What are you doing here, Chloe?" He shoved her away from him to pace a line across the spacious living room. She'd never in all the years she'd known him seen Clark act this way, so angry and violent and frankly it scared her a little bit but scared or not she couldn't leave without him, not again.

"Clark you need to come home! Your parents are about to lose the farm! Lex is presumed dead and everyone is worried sick about you." She said, letting just the barest hint of her emotion bleed through.

"I'm never going back to that hick town Chloe, and it's Kal now. Clark Kent is dead and if you know what's good for you you'll get the hell outta here. Now!" He yelled.

She boldly took a step towards him. "I'm not leaving until you get it through your thick farm fed skull! You need to come home! Right now!" She hollered right back.

He seemed to visibly snap then, his back going ramrod straight, shoulder muscles bunching together and flexing. He turned and made his way back to her, stalking towards her like she was something he was hunting. He grabbed her by the shoulders again shoving her backwards until she slammed into the wall. She had nowhere to go, a solid wall of concrete at her back and a solid wall of Clark at her front. She was well and truly pinned and if she had any thoughts of escape they fled when he brought his arms down to rest on either side of her chest, effectively caging her. He lowered his head until their mouths were almost touching, just as he might if he meant to kiss her. She could feel the warmth of his breath ghosting over her lips and they started to tingle.

"I'm not that clumsy farm boy that you're used to anymore Chloe. I'm a whole new man now and I really don't think you're ready to handle me." He ground his hips against hers to demonstrate his point so to speak and that was when she felt it; his rock hard erection pressing into her lower abdomen. At first she was shocked. Clark was hard! Clark Kent had an erection and there wasn't a Lana Lang in sight, Clark was hard, _aroused_ by her. That was definitely a change. She thought about trying to push him away, he was obviously under the influence of something because no way would he have this kind of reaction to her otherwise and it would hardly be right for her to take advantage of him in this situation. Right on the heels of that thought however, was the thought that she couldn't possibly let this opportunity slip away, this could be her only chance to be with Clark, the man of her dreams. Flinging away all thoughts of decorum and decency she slid her hands up his bare chest to rest on his pecs. The scar felt rough under her palms.

"I'm not leaving Clark." she said, staring directly into his eyes. Then his mouth was on hers and nothing else existed for her; there was no one else in the world, just her and Clark. His lips were plump, softer than she'd expected them to be when they slid over hers before pressing down more firmly. She felt the slide of his tongue over her lips seeking entrance and she opened for him eagerly as his tongue slithered inside to caress her own. He tilted his head slightly, deepening the kiss for just a moment before pulling back and pushing himself off of the wall and away from her.

"You ready for this, Chloe?" He asked, gazing into her face appraisingly, measuring her every movement.

All she could do was nod for her voice had escaped her, lost in the haze of her arousal. Accepting her nod as confirmation and making a split decision of his own Clark led her through the living room of the apartment and straight back to where the large bed took up most of the back wall. He grabbed her round the waist and tossed her onto it before lowering his body over hers. She was breathing heavily, heart pounding so hard that she could visibly see it thumping in her chest. Clark raked his eyes over her body before grabbing her dress by the collar and with a resounding _rip_ her dress was torn in two, leaving her in nothing but a pink lace bra and matching panties.

Clark kissed her roughly once more before tearing through her remaining undergarments like they were made of paper and for a moment anger flared inside her. Victoria's Secret wasn't cheap and he'd just shredded about sixty dollars' worth of lingerie but then it dawned on her that she was now completely nude in front of him and anger turned to shyness. When she reached to cover herself though he stopped her, pinning her arms to her sides. "Don't cover yourself when you're with me Chloe. You're beautiful and when you're with me your body belongs to _me_. Do you understand?" His hazel eyes searched her own green ones as he awaited her response.

Chloe didn't know that Clark was capable of being this assertive, he'd always been very "Yes Ma, Yes Pa" never _once_ breaking a rule and this new version of him was the complete opposite, the very essence of a bad boy and it was starting to set her body aflame. The possessive look in his eyes, the steel in his voice when he spoke to her. She was so ready for him she would have agreed to just about anything at this point. She had apparently taken too long to answer for his liking and so he smacked the mound of her aching pussy, causing her to yelp at the sensation it shot through her.

"I asked you a question Chloe. When you're with me you're mine, when you're with me you'll do as I say, yes?" He smacked her pussy again. "Right, Chloe?"

"Yes, yes! When I'm with you I'll do as you say, when I'm with you I'm yours." She cried out and the words had barely escaped her lips before his hands were on her. He gathered her modest breasts in his hands moaning gruffly as they filled his palms.

"You're so fuckin perfect Chloe! Your tits feel so fuckin good in my hands."

He lowered his mouth to her left breast, sucking the nipple into his mouth until it pebbled beneath his tongue, flicking over it as he continued to palm her right breast, scissoring the nipple between the V of his index and middle fingers while still continuing his ministrations to her other breast. Every suck sent pleasure coursing through her body, little sparks of sensation starting deep in her abdomen then spiraling and down to her clit before spreading throughout the rest of her body. "Oh God Clark!" She moaned, arching her body into his mouth trying to force more of her breast into his mouth, virtually begging for more.

He released her breast with a pop. "You like that, Chloe? Huh? You want more?" He lightly slapped her tits and she frantically nodded her head 'yes'. Chloe desperately wanted more.

"Please, please Clark! Please give me more! I need it, I need you!" She said breathily. She wanted to reach out to touch him but she was afraid of how he would react. He slid his denim covered erection over her already dripping pussy, grinding down until wetness soaked the material. She bucked her hips up into his, desperate for more of the delicious friction.

"Tell me, Chloe. Tell me what you want and I'll do it. You just have to tell me, baby. Tell me and you can have it all." To emphasize his last statement, he ground his cock harder into her pussy.

"Oh fuck, Clark! Please, please fuck me! I want to feel your cock inside me so fuckin bad! I want you to be my first Clark. Please?" She begged him, and she could feel her eyes tearing up with frustration but he just hit her with that Kent smile and said, "You got it, Chloe."

His eyes burned into hers as he reached down to release his cock. Once it was free and Chloe saw it for the first time she felt a small trickle of fear. He was HUGE! At least ten inches long and so thick she probably wouldn't be able to wrap her hand all the way around it but before she could think too much of it Clark slid the head through her slick folds, coating it in her juices and slipping the head over her clit before tapping it a few times. Once he thought his dick was sufficiently slick he began to press into her opening; at first just the tip, then pulling almost all the way out and pressing back in a little farther each time. When he went deep enough that he met the resistance of her hymen he looked up into her eyes, asking for conformation one last time, making sure that this was what she wanted. At the sight of her curt nod he thrust into her swiftly and tore through her virginity, penetrating her fully for the first time. At first all she felt was pain, this kind of searing ripping pain and she released a small whimper and bit her lip to hold back the sounds that were trying to escape her.

"Fuck, Chloe! You're so fuckin tight!" He leaned down still supporting his weight on his arms but bringing their faces closer together as he began pressing kisses over her neck and along her jawline. After a minute the pain began to subside as her body became accustomed to the feeling of Clark filling her. She tipped her hips up experimentally and Clark let out a ragged groan and so she did it again but this time he touched something inside of her that sent spikes of pleasure swimming through her veins. Getting back to his knees he gripped Chloe's hips to hold her steady before pulling out of her and then sinking back in to the hilt. A few more slow strokes and he was quickening his thrusts setting a steady pounding rhythm, the sounds of flesh on flesh and their mingled cries of ecstasy were the only noise in the apartment. Each thrust sent burning pleasure through Chloe's already overheated body; just when she thought she couldn't possibly feel anymore pleasure Clark tilted her hips up a bit more seeking that spot inside of her that would drive her mad. When he found it Chloe let out a scream "Oh my fucking God! _Fuck_ , Clark do that again."

He kept that angle and pressed into her harder this time, her body rocking with the force of it; each time Clark hit that spot the pleasure that had built deep in her core started to spread throughout the rest of her body until she was nothing but a mass of quivering nerves. When Clark reached down and started rubbing at her slippery clit with his thumb she almost lost it right then and there. She wasn't quite sure what _it_ was but she knew that she wanted to lose it. She felt hot and cold all at the same time, her skin felt too tight, as if she were being stretched in a thousand different directions. "Oh God Clark, I can't…I don't…ugh." She ended with a groan.

"Just let go Chloe, hold onto me and let go. Come for me Chloe!" Each word was emphasized with a hard thrust and all the while Clark continued to stroke her clit. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands up and down his muscular arms. She had reached a point where her pleasure was so high, her body so burning hot that she thought she'd spontaneously combust and then her orgasm was rushing through her, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her and all she could do was thrash underneath Clark's heavy body and scream his name _Clark, Clark, Clark_ over and over again as her body twitched and clenched.

"Fuck yeah, Chloe! Come on my dick. You're so fuckin hot right now, so tight and wet on my dick baby." He continued fucking her through her orgasm, thrusting into her wet heat over and over and just when she thought she could take no more he gave one final thrust and his whole body shuddered as he released inside her.

When he was done he collapsed beside her on the bed, having enough sense not to plop on top of her. He didn't want to crush her under his weight after all. Both of them were breathing heavily, her more so than him; their bodies covered in sweat, again her more than him. They lay there for some time as their orgasms subsided and Clark reached over pulling Chloe close and wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and she could hear the steady _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart and she closed hers eyes, wanting to savor this one perfect moment with the man she loved.

"That was amazing Clark, I didn't think that I could feel that way. I uh... I hope that you had as much fun as I did." She spoke into his chest not wanting to meet his gaze. Now that it was over Chloe was terrified that it had been awful for him or he would rush her off saying something about it being a mistake, that he had no feelings for her at all, that she'd just been a warm body for his release. He grasped her chin tilting her head up until their eyes met. "It was great Chloe. You are great. You're beautiful and smart and I uh...I think I love you, Chloe."

Tears came to her eyes at his words, it was everything she had ever wanted to hear from him. Losing her virginity to Clark, starting a relationship with him, having him return her feelings. It was everything she'd ever wanted. This really was like a perfect dream that she never wanted to wake up from.

"I love you too Clark, so much."

They spent the rest of the night showing each other just how much they loved each other and there on the floor, with the forgotten remnants of Chloe's destroyed clothes, lay the Red Kryptonite ring. When he'd been about to penetrate Chloe for the first time that small part of him that was still Clark Kent had stopped him, even when under the influence of Red K he could never hurt Chloe because he loved her. The way she'd been staring up at him with nothing but love and trust and acceptance in her eyes had triggered something in him and using his super speed so she'd be none the wiser he'd ripped the ring off and tossed it because at that moment Clark had decided that he didn't need it anymore. At that moment he realized that he'd had nothing to run from in the first place. He had a family that loved him and he had Chloe. Chloe, who had always been there for him and always loved him and it had dawned on him in that moment, before he entered her, that he'd always wanted her and that maybe he always would. He'd just been too afraid to admit it. But he wasn't afraid of his feelings anymore, he didn't need to run. He'd wanted their first time to be with _him_ and only him, not some split personality version of him and so he'd tossed the ring aside and made love to Chloe Sullivan as nothing more than Clark Kent.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N:** Comments? Criticisms? Let me know.


End file.
